poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge Begins Part 2: Planet Under Attack!
The Revenge Begins Part 2: Planet Under Attack is the twenty-fourth episode of season 5 in The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh. Plot Gandalf quietly meditates in his room in the Jedi Temple. Suddenly, he looks up in shocked surprise, using the Force to raise the window blinds. Outside, a massive Confederate battle fleet consisting of Vulture droids, tri-fighters and C-9979 landing craft roars past the window. Dan Solo bursts in, announcing that Coruscant is under attack. The C-9979s spill their deadly cargo of battle droids and Armored Assault Tanks onto the streets of the city. Gagzar reports that Confederate ships continue to appear out of hyperspace, and Solo orders him to take command of Coruscant's space defense. The two Jedi board their starfighters and take off into the meleé. On Nelvaan, Drake, Josh, the Sailor Guardians, Mamoru, Brian, and the Nelvaanian tribe ride banthas towards the village. Drake notices that the village is only populated by women and children. Taken to the very elderly village shaman, Brian translates the Nelvaanian's language for the others. Drake's killing of the horax had interrupted the young boy's rite-of-passage trial. A great evil plagues their land, and none of the champions sent out from the village have ever returned. Back on Coruscant, missiles from some Hailfire droids strike the 500 Republica. Carly, realizing the danger of the situation, orders Captain Squidward to evacuate her, a panicking K-2SO, and the other occupants of the building. Dan Solo flies through the city, destroying dozens of droid fighters as he goes. Flying into a massive swarm of Vulture droids, his starfighter is torn apart. Ejecting from the canopy, Solo lands on one of the droid fighters, which he cuts open with his lightsaber and hot-wires to ride it through the sky. Three clone pilots in an ARC-170 watch in amazement as Solo destroys the trio of droid fighters on their tail. Gagzar leads his squadron of fighters into the outer atmosphere of Coruscant, where hundreds of Trade Federation cruisers battle with similar numbers of Republic Star Destroyers. Landing in the docking bay of a heavily damaged Republic ship, Gagzar leads the stricken vessel's clone troopers on a spacewalk to take over the nearest Trade Federation cruiser. Taking control, Ggazar has the ship fire its cannons on the nearest Providence ship. In a ritual ceremony, the Nelvaanian shaman, Orvos, tells Brian of the prophecy of "Ghost Hand"—a stranger who will save their village. Josh shows them Drake's prosthetic arm. Drake asks what he was doing and Josh replies that it is what he is doing. Gandalf stands in front the approaching Confederate army. Using the Force, he lifts hundreds of approaching droidekas into the air, where they collide with the droid starfighters. He then lifts several C-9979s back into the sky, where they also collide with each other. Hearing that their forces are losing ground in Sector 4, Gandalf leaps aboard his horse and races to help. As part of the ritual, Orvos covers Drake in bruise-leech crawlers, which leave painful geometric tracks over the young Jedi's body. Told to follow the "frozen tears of the Great Mother," Drake begins his long journey, an undertaking Josh tells him will be his final trial. Gandalf and Dan Solo bolster the faltering clone troops as the droid army closes in on the Senate building. Using a combination of their combined Force powers and combat skills, the two Jedi Masters begin to regain the upper hand. From his suite in the 500 Republica, Plankton watches the distant battle. While Luna, Artemis, and Diana discuss about the situation going on. Three Jedi—Kitty Katswell, Dudley Puppy, Zim, and Padawan learner Rocko—arrive and urge the Chancellor to make her way to his secure bunker, and the cats argue with Plankton about this. As Plankton declines, saying there is no immediate danger, until General Grievous smashes through the window. Trivia *This episode is based off of the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode - "Chapter 23". *The storyline continues in The Revenge Begins Part 3: Chase Through Coruscant. Transcript The Revenge Begins Part 2: Planet Under Attack/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Written Stories Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh